


Невозможная любовь

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ему не стоит желать этого эльфа. Но, в сущности, кому от этого плохо?





	Невозможная любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Impossible Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432342) by [LadyBrooke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke). 



Турин сидел в темноте, лишь пламя свечи дрожало подле него, давая необходимый для чтения свет, хотя скудный выбор книг, посвященных Первой эпохе, приводил его едва ли не в ярость. Будь он менее знатен или не являйся он наместником Гондора, утолить свою одержимость было бы гораздо труднее. И все-таки ему удалось – хотя никто из его советников не подозревал об истинной причине коллекционирования этих книг – собрать внушительную коллекцию. А сейчас пришло время выбрать, какой именно том он возьмет с собой в постель.  
Это было и к лучшему, что его жена умерла несколько лет назад – она никогда бы не поняла его стремление держать при себе книги. И, возможно, еще лучше было то, что она никогда не замечала, как во всех книгах, оказывающихся в их супружеской постели, говорилось только об одном. Его жена была достойной женщиной и, наверное, заслуживала лучшего, чем то, что мог дать ей он. Правда, у него все же вышло утаить от нее, что он не питает к ней великой любви.   
Ни сын, ни внук представления не имели о том, кого же он любит на самом деле. Бедный Тургон, ему и в голову не приходило, что его имя выбрано в честь родственника любви Турина – единственное, что Турин мог себе позволить. Славный Эктелион тоже был бы в шоке от такой идеи, опасаясь скандала, который могла навлечь на себя семья. Но тем не менее Турин до сих пор не прекратил украдкой пробираться по Цитадели по ночам.  
Он наконец добрался до своих покоев. Раздевшись, Турин лег на кровать и принялся за чтение. Он готов был благословить толщину стен своей спальни, поскольку уже не мог сдерживать стоны, слетавшие с губ, пока он все больше и больше подпадал под очарование ума своего возлюбленного. Читая его слова, записанные в глубокой древности, Турин медленно поглаживал свой член, представляя, что это делает кто-то другой. Наконец, напряжение, копившееся в нем, стало невыносимым, и он сдался захлестнувшим его ощущениям, выплескиваясь и крича в темноту. А потом, когда мир перед глазами перестал расплываться, он перечитал строки, что когда-то давно навечно пленили его воображение:  _«Феанор был искуснейшим из братьев в речах и мастерстве; дух его пылал огнем…»_


End file.
